Mob Daddy
by misstoria
Summary: Bella was raised to be a child. Edward is a wealthy mob boss, and Bella's new "Daddy" *Warning* Age Play story
1. Chapter 1

"Edward, hurry up we're meeting Aro and Marcus in two hours, it's a long drive."

"I don't care if your my father, I'm still in charge!"

"Please boy, without my blessing you would still be working the trade with everyone else."

"Alright Dad, let's just go."

My father had been rushing me for the past hour, ready to meet with the Volturi brothers. I for one, was not as nearly excited. I had recently taken the helm of the largest mob in the United States. It's been six months and my father has been pushing me to accept my gift from the Volturi Mafia, securing our families alliance for the next generation. The gift is not what you would expect in my line of work, it's not a shipment of drugs or guns, it's a girl.

The Volturi family are very versitale, running drugs, smuggling guns, aquiring the unattainable. However they are most known for a very special service available to only the most rich and powerful, specially trained young woman. These woman are all very diffrent. Some are trained to be submisives, others are dominants. They train women to be very diffrent, but my favorite is daddy's girl. The young women are trained to act like little girls at times, and grown up girls in other situations. For as long as I can remember the Volturi family have provided all of our mates.

It is my duty to accept my gift to keep the alliance between our families. Once I recieve my girl all of the other unmatched men in my family will choose a mate as well. The women are not part of some trafficing ring, at least ours are not. The women we take into our family are all daughters of the members of the Volturi mafia. I have made the choice to take a young girl named Bella. She is the daughter of Charlie Swan, a well known smuggler for the Volturi. She is trained to be my little girl.

Don't get me wrong, I'm excited but it feels like a duty. This woman will always be a part of my life, she will more than likely be the mother to my children, and I haven't even met her. I don't believe in love, but I do believe in attraction and I hope to hell I'll be attracted to my little girl.

"Edward, we're at the mansion."

I'm pulled out of my thoughs by my fathers voice. I look up to see the sprawling grounds of the Volturi mansion set in the hills of Pennsylvania, two hours from our home in New York. My father and I get out of the town car and walk through the gates to be greeted by Aro and Marcus as they step out the door. Aro extendeds his hand and I greet him.

"Hello Aro, Marcus."

"Edward, Carlisle; How are you today?"

"Good as always Aro, Now I'd like to meet my girl."

"Of course, Edward you must be very excited."

Aro motions for us to follow as he leads us through the foyer and up the grand staircase. He turns to the right and opens the door revelaing a nicely furnished office.

"Have a seat boys, I'll go and collect your gift."

My father and I sit in the formal leather chairs. It seems like only a moment when the door opens. In walks Aro holding the hand of a brunette. Her head is bowed to the ground. I catch a glimpse of her as she follows Aro. He stops in front of me and brings in the girl to his side. I get a good look at the girl. She is beautiful, her long chesnut hair hangs past her shoulders, from what I can see she is stunning. She raises her head and I see the most stunning pair of choclate brown eyes.

"Edward this is Bella, Bella this is Edward."

"Hello, Daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA POV

My name is Bella, but I like being called Princess. Daddy Aro says that I'm part of the Volturi Mafia, but I'm not sure what it is.

I grew up in a little house with Miss Jane, but when I got big I moved into the big hosue. Lots of girls live in the big house. Charlie told me that I was special and I was going to learn so some day I could have my own special kid of Daddy. I got to share a room with a girl named Alice. Alice and I became BFF's. Charlie never saw me much, but that's okay I had Alice.

Daddy Aro taught me and the others girls all kinds of cool things. We learned how daddies like their little girls to do what their told and be good. They like it when we get pretty and take care of ourselves. Mommy Jane taught me how to shave myself so I could be pretty. I learned everything I need to know to make my daddy happy.

Today is my special day, I get to go with my Daddy. Daddy Aro says that he's a very special man, who is veyr importantl, so I have to be very good and do everything he says. I didn't want to leave Alice, but Daddy Aro says that if I'm really good, Alice will get to come to my new house too. I have to be good though, beacuse if I'm bad Alice can't come.

Mommy Jane helps me pack some of my things in my favorite pink bag. I only get to take a few things, but Mommy Jane says that my new Daddy will get me lots of cool things. I only get to take two dollies and a few dresses, but I do get to take all my drawing stuff. I'm kind of scared, but Alice told me it will all be alright.

"Bella, Come on now princess."

"Yes, Daddy Aro."

I go with Daddy Aro into his speical office. Theres two tall men in sitting in the big chairs. Daddy Aro makes me stand in front of them.

"Edward this is Bella, Bella this is Edward."

I look at Edward and smile "Hello, Daddy."

He's Pretty.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Daddy."

I smile up at her, she is something special. For the first time since Carlisle told me of my duty, I am happy. We stand in a moment of pure silence as we look eachother over. I turn to Aro and wink, showing my aproval.

"Well Edward, there are a few things we must discuss in private."

"Of course, Carlisle.."

"I'll take her to the car."

Carlisle grabs Bella by the hand and leads her out of the room. I grin madly as she walks away. Turning to Aro I prepare for whatever buisness we must discuss.

"We have made it a duty of ours to inform our clients all about the girls. We have prepared a small docier with everything you need to know about Bella.

"Perfect," I say picking up the manilla folder.

"I also must discuss a small difficulty we have had with Bella. She has a very close friend here in the home named Alice. They care deeply about each other and wish not to be seperated."

"I completely understand. Make sure Alice is one of the young women you bring to our home."

"Yes, sir. I have prepared a list of the girls we have selected for your family. If another young woman is needed, or someone with a diffrent skill set, contact us."

I take the list as well, turning it over in my hands. "Aro it has been nice doing business with you, expect your next shipment within the week."

"Thank you very much Mr. Cullen."

"O, and Aro. Since Bella is so attached to this Alice, I would like all the girls at my home in two days. I'll be expecting them all at two o'clock, stop at the guard house and they will accompany you in."

"See you then Edward."

"Goodbye Aro."

I walk out of the Volturi mansion with a smug look on my face. I jsut love throwing Aro off his game. I follow the paved sidewalk to my town car. I open the door to see Carlisle has taken the far side with Bella in the middle. I climb in, sitting next to my Bella. Looking over I notice she has a hello kitty pillow pet and matching blanket resting on our lap.

"Thanks Daddy for the new blanket and pillow."

I look over at Carlisle and he winks at me. Of course, why didn't I think of that? It is a two hour drive.

"Your welcome Princess. Feel free to lay however you want, it is quite a drive."

I smile as she places her pillow on my lap and settles across the seat, reasting her feet on Carlisle. I place a blanket on her and smile as she snuggles in. I slowly pick up the folder. Opening the file I see a title in black, bold print.

**BELLA SWAN**

**-Daddy's Girl-**


	4. Chapter 4

****_Author's Note - Thank you so much for all of your support! I'd just like to make a quick note to my readers. I love seeing all of your insightful reviews and encouragement. Some reviews haven't been too nice lately and I would love to comment so I could explain my decisions. However I can not respond if you are commenting as a guest. I would love to reply and help you understanding my reasoning. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for reading I hope you enjoy _

* * *

_**THE MANILLA ENVELOPE**_

**Bella Swan**

**Daddy's Girl**

Isabella Marie Swan

**Born**: September 13

**Age**: 18

**Father **: Charlie Lee Swan

**Mother **: Renee Marie Dwyer Swan - Deceased-

**Health Conditions** - No Known Conditions

**Allergies** - Shellfish

**Medications** - Depo-Provera (last administed 2 months prior, see shot record)

**Health History**

Epi-Pen administered for shell fish reaction

**Daily Habits **

**Sleep Schedule -**Bella is put to bed nightly at 9 and awakes around 8 a.m. Bella is allowed her pacifer only at night. Bella drinks a sippy cup of milk as she goes to bed.

**Meals** - Bella eats breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She has two small snacks throughout the day. Bella eats the same as every girl, and is required to finish all of her meals completely. Bella drinks out of a regular cup during the day, and requires a sippy cup at night.

**Female Functions** - Bella is administered Depo-prevera every 3 months. She began taking the drug 6 months ago, and is due for her next injection in a month. Her cycle is known to happen the last week of the month. During this time she is isolated into her room. (This procedure is followed with all of our girls.)

**Training**

Bella has been trained to play the perfect role of Little Girl. She was encouraged to continue child like activities. Bella is capable of leaving behind her child like disposition for time spans under two hours. After which she is known to retreat to her child like actions. Bella is trained with a deep need to please her daddy in all ways.

Bella likes to be refered to as Princess, or Kitten.

Contact Aro or Marcus Volturi If any problems arise

* * *

"My precious princess," I say looking down at a sleeping Bella.

I close the folder and look over to Carlisle who absent mindedly pats Bella's feet as he reads a business brief. I look back over to the stack of paper's and flip to the list of young woman. Grabbing my pen I look down at the list and begin write in the names of the men next to their new girl. I finish the list then place my paperwork into my briefcase. I reach down and stroke my baby girl's hair. For once, everything is looking up.

A/N - Feel Free to take a look at the list Edward was working on. Feel free Not to, it's all Good.

* * *

Alice Brandon - Daddy's Girl _ Jasper Cullen_

Rosalie Hale - Submissive _ Emmett Cullen_

Leah Clearwater - Submissive _ Jacob Black_

Bree Tanner - Daddy's Girl _Diego Cullen_

Victoria Howard - Dominant _James Witherdale_

Angela Webber - Submissive _Tyler Crowley_

Lauren Mallory - Submissive _Mike Cullen_

Jessica Stanley - Submissive _ Eric Cullen_

Emily Young - Daddy's Girl _Sam Cullen_


	5. Chapter 5

"Princes, wake up," I say gently shaking Bella.

"I'm up Daddy."

I smile at Bella as she wipes her eyes and stretches out her arms. I help her sit up right.

"Look, baby, we're home."

I watch her look out onto the mansion on the hill. Her mouth hangs slightly open as she looks out at it in awe. Our home is quite bigger than the Volturi mansion. The car comes to a stop in front of the house. I turn to Bella to see that she has already gathered up her pillow and blanket. The Driver upons my door and I step out, then I turn to Bella and help her out of the care.

"Daddy, your house is sooo pretty."

"Well thank you Princess, now lets go inside and get you settled."

I lead Bella in the house and up the staircase to my private quarters. I hold her hand tightly as I open my bedroom door. My bedroom is a dark grey with metalics and leather. She looks around with worried wide eyes. She settles on the two erotic photos that hang over my bed.

"This Way, Love."

I lead her through my room and open a door on the back wall. I had my mother turn my small in suite office into a room for Bella. I didn't want her to feel pressured so I thought it best to have her own space. The room was pink with a princess theme, perfect for my girl.

"Bella, this will be your room."

"But Daddy Aro said I would sleep with my new Daddy."

"For one, Aro is no longer your Daddy. If you must refer to him, it's just Aro. Secondly, you will sleep with me sometimes, but you need your own space."

"How will I please you in here Daddy?"

"Bella, Are you questioning me?

"No Daddy."

"Good, put your things away and come out into the hall when you are done."

"Yes, Daddy."

I walk out of her room and step into the hall. I find my parents waiting outisde my door. I greet my father and hug my mother.

"Hello Son."

"Hi Mom."

"So, how is she?"

"Wonderful moth..." I'm interupted by my Bella stepping out into the hall.

"Bella, Love. Meet my mother Esme."

"Hello darling."

"Hi."

I hold onto to her hand and lead her down the stairs. My mafia family stands in a semi-circle around the steps.

"Cullens, Meet Bella."

* * *

A little filler chapter.

Check out my new website, I've posted pictures of the Cullen and Volturi Mansions and Edward, and Bella's rooms.

.com


	6. Chapter 6

"Cullens, Meet Bella."

Bellas choclate brown eyes roamed the room. I looked down and noticed her shaking. We stood at the top of the staircase hand in hand. She seemed like she was about to cry. I contemplated turning around, picking her up, and taking her to bed. However, I know that she will have to have a publice introduction sooner, than later. So I allow her to snuggle into me, almost hiding behind me. I slowly lead her down the right set of stairs. When we reach the first floor I aproach my brothers who stand side by side.

"Emmett, Jasper. I would like you to meet Bella." I encourage her forward as Jasper reaches out to hung her lightly. After releasing her she turns to Emmett who picks her up and spins her in a circle. I see the slightest smile of delight on her face as he sets her down. We then go around the circle greeting each member of my family. There are ten people left when Bella tugs on my jacket, getting my attention. I lean down so she can whisper in my ear.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

I take a look at my watch to see that is already close to 8. I don't respond as we finish greeting our family. I lead Bella to the bottom step on the stairs.

"Thank you all for your greetings, I appreciate your acceptance. Everyone is dismissed to go about your duties, I must feed my Bella."

Laughter rand out through the crowd. "You are dismissed!"

My family disperses and I lead Bella to one of the smaller kitchens. I sit her down and heat up some mac and cheese I made last night. Sitting the plate in front of her I see her smile.

"Do you like Mac and Cheese?"

"It's my favorite!"

"Would you like some apple juice?"

"No, Daddy juice is nasty."

"Would you like some milk?"

"Yes, please."

"You can have some milk for now Bella, but tomorow morning you must have some juice."

"No Daddy, no juice."

"Bella, you will not disobey me."

She throws her head down, pouting. She then takes one more bite, and pushes her plate away. "I'm done, Daddy."

"Alright, Bella bedtime."

"No!"

I grab her hand and lead her upstairs. I'm thouroughly frustrated with my little girl right now. I know she is just testing her boundaries, but I'm not sure what to do. I take Bella to her room and send her to dress. Pacing in front of the bathroom I worry about her. She's been with me not even a day and she is already rebelling. With that thought, Bella walks out of the bathroom. We Walk into her bedroom and I have her lie in her bed. I lean down and kiss her lightly on the forehead. I turn to walk away.

"Paci, Daddy."

I go to her dresser and get her paci, then I go to the mini-fridge in my room and get her glass of milk one of the maid prepared for me. I take them to her room and hand them to her.

"Daddy, Why can't I sleep with you?"

"We'll talk in the monring. Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight Daddy."

I walk out of her room, and out to the hall. Approaching dad's study I knock on the door.

"Come in!'

"Hey, Dad."

"What do you need son?"

"I need to talk about Bella."


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you need son?"

"I need to talk about Bella."

"I see, is she disobeying already?"

"Yes, and I don't know how to handle it. It's odd, I spend every day discipling my men and correcting their mistakes. However with Bella, my mind goes blank."

"Edward, you have to discipline her. She's testing your boundaries, and if you don't keep her in line she will act out."

"What do I do?"

"When a child acts out they must recieve punishment. You have to set the bar, show Bella what will happen when she disobeys."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"No problem Son."

I leave Carlisle's office with many thoughts swirling through my head. I don't want Bella to be in pain, or to fear me but I know what I need to do. I walk in to my room and get ready for bed. Before I lay down I open Bella's door softly. I peek in to see Bella fast asleep. She looks so beautiful, so innocent. I know that I have to guide her, I have to do this. I go to bed finally at peace with my descion.

I'm woke up around 9 by Bella bouncing on my bed.

"Daddy, Daddy wake up!"

I sit up and wipe my eyes. I look over to see Bella in her pajamas with messy bed hair. I get up and out of bed and send Bella to get dressed. I shower and dress then walk into my room to see Bella waiting patiently.

"Hungry Baby?"

"Yes, Daddy."

I take Bella downstairs to the main kitchen. Esme was making pancakes. Bella and I sat at the breakfast bar. After the pancakes were finished I get a cup for Bella's juice.

"Bella, apple juice or orange juice."

"Milk!"

I pour orange juice into her cup and sit in front of her with her plate of breakfast. She scrunches her nose and ignores the juice.

"Bella you have to drink half the glass."

"No!"

I let Bella finish her pancakes then send her upstairs to play. I take care of some buisness, then go upstairs to check on Bella. I don't see her in my room or her own. My mind goes a million miles a minute. I head down the hall and hear her tiny voice in Carlisle's office. I step in the room to see Bella sitting on his lap laughing.

"Bella, Why aren't you in your room?"

"I was bored, and I heard Daddy Carlisle."

"Go to your room, now!" She scurries out of the room, and turn to Carlisle.

"What were you thinking Dad?"

"Give her an inch, she'll take her a mile. I was teaching you a lesson. She could have gone anywhere. Your lucky she found me."

I storm out of his office and into the hall. I know he is right. I was going to give Bella a second chance, allow her some time to redeem herself. I was so wrong. I thought I was making the right descion by giving her some time to adjust. Dad was right, I have to discipline her. It's time I give Bella a spanking.


	8. Chapter 8

*Warning this chapter contains spanking*

* * *

It's time I give Bella a spanking.

I walk down the hall and stop at my door. Taking a deep breath I walk into my room and then enter hers. I find Bella sitting on her bed playing with two dolls. Sitting next to her, I motion for her to put the dolls up.

"Bella."

"Yes Daddy?"

"You have been a very bad girl. Do you know what you have done?"

Bella looks at me with sad eyes and nods in response.

"I wouldn't drink my juice, and i through a fit 'cause I wanted to sleep with you, and I went to Daddy Carlisle when I wasn't suposed to."

"One more thing Bella. What did you call Carlisle."

"Daddy...Oh. I'm sorry Daddy."

"You should be. Bella you must be punished. Have you ever been spanked."

"No, Daddy."

"You will be."

She looks away from me. I grab her hand softly and lead her to my room. I take off my belt, then sit in my chair. I motion for Bella to come closer.

"Bella, take off your panties."

With tears in her eyes she complies. I motion for her to lay across my lap. Securing her against me I pull her dress up. I lightly smack her ass. She whimpers softly.

"Bella you will recieve 10 spanking, 2 for every bad thing you have done. I'm counting the juice twice because you wouldn't drink it last night and this morning. Ok, Bella?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"You will count."

"Yes, Daddy."

I go to reach for my belt, but I change my mind. I lift my hand and hit her rear end with a well placed slap.

"One, Daddy."

I continue.

"Two, Daddy." Her voice falters.

"Three."

"Four."

"Five." She begins to sob.

"Six"

"Seven"

"Eight. Daddy no more."

I wince, wanting to stop but knowing that I have to continue.

"Nine."

"Ten."

I look down to Bella. She is sobbing her eyes filled with tears. Her bottom beat red. I help her stand and lead Bella to her room. She winces with every step and my heart breaks. I have her lay on her stomach and then I go and get aloe lotion. I softly rub it on her behind, then pull her dress down to cover it. I look into her eyes and see how sad she looks.

"Bella, Daddy Loves you."

"I hate you Daddy."

Tears come to my eyes. I may be a mob boss, but this is killing me. I never wanted my baby to hate me. I turn off the light and step away. I want to go back and tell her what she needs to here, but I know it would make her punishment pointless. So I walk away and mumble it under my breath.

"I'm Sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

I walk into my bedroom and sit on my bed. Putting my head in my hands I feel tears falling down my face. A day in and my baby hates me. I fall back onto my bed and stare a the ceiling, reminding myself I did the right thing. What feels like hours later I stand up and shake it off. I feel like crap for hurting my baby, but I did what I needed to do. I look at the clock, it's dinner time. Stretching, I walk into Bella's room she's fast asleep. I kneel down next to her and shake her shoulder softly.

"Bella baby, you need to wake up."

She turns towards me, opening her eyes. I see a smile apear, but suddenly it is replaced with a siour face.

"Princess, Dinner time."

She stands up and turns from me. I lightly grab her hand and lead her to the kitchen. A handful of people are spread about the kitchen eating and talking. I sit Bella at the table and then bring her a plate of food. She scrunches her nose at the homemade meatloaf. She takes a bite of her potatoes, then pushes the plate away.

"Bella, honey eat."

She continues to look down, ignoring me. I take a step towards her. I lift my hand to pat her head, and she pulls away. I realize she thought I was going to hit her. I sit beside her and reach out gently, guiding her to me.

"Bella, love. I would never hit you. You were punished for misbehaving, but I will never hit you out of anger. I punished you out of love."

"I'm sorry Daddy for being bad."

"I know, Baby."

"Do you like meatloaf?"

"It's ucky Daddy."

I shake my head and smile.

"Do you like chicken nuggets?"

"Their my favorite!"

"I thought Mac and cheese was your favorite?"

She giggles as I pick up the plate of food. I stand up and set the plate on the counter, going to the fridge I pull out some chicken nuggets the chef makes for me. I have a soft spot for nuggets. I heat some up for each of us. We sit at the table and eat. After putting our plates in the sink. We go upstairs and I send Bella to put on her pajamas. She reutrns and I set her in bed next to me. I turned Finding Nemo non and we watched in silence. I must have drifted off, because I woke up to rolling credits. I look over to see Bella staring at me.

"Daddy, when will I get to see Alice?"

"Tomorow honey."

"Can I sleep with you?"

I turn off the television and turn off the lamp. I wrap my arms around her.

"Sweet dreams, Princess."


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up to Bella tugging on my shirt a smile gracing her beautiful lips. Her head is propped up on my chest and her little hands rest on my arms.

"Daddy, Daddy Wake up!"

I look her up and down, laughing.

"Eager are we?"

"Alice is coming!"

I turn to look at the clock, it's 9:30. Crap! Aro will be here with the girls at 10.

"Bella hurry up and get ready if you want to see her."

Bella jumps up out of the bed and dshes off to get ready. I get up and ready myself for the long day. Not only will the girls be arriving, they will also be officially introduced to their mates and the family. I quickly ready myself and take Bella downstairs. I grab and apple and instruct our head cook Sue to fix Bella some eggs. Leaving her for the first time I rush towards the back of the house. The guards were instructed to send Aro's entorauge in through the back gate so the girls can be given a proper entrance with their mates.

I hear the roar of an engine so I open the door and step out to see a limo pull up. Aro climbs out and closes the door behind him. I hear the babbling of many voices and know the girls are in there.

"Hello Aro."

"Edward."

"You have brought all the girls?"

"Yes Sir, they await."

"Bring them out."

Aro motions and the door opens. The girls file out one by one. He introduces each girl then I direct them into a sitting room right inside the door. The final young woman is introduced as Alice, Bella's friend. She's a short little young woman who can only be described as a pixie. I say goodbye to Aro and walk into the room where the girls are waking. I call Jasper and instruct him to round up the boys and bring Bella with them.

"Hello ladies, my name is Edward and I'm the boss. The boys will be here momentarily. Today will be a busy day. After you meet your mates there will be an official family introduction."

I hear the loud footsteps of my men. I smile when I see them all laughing and tlaking with my Bella. She breaks from the group and runs towards me wrapping her arms around me. I smile and turn to see the boys staring at the various women. I wait for a hint of prefrence. Automatically I see Jasper smile at Alice, and James devour Victoria. I call attention to the room and prepare to make the introductions. I pair everyone up and I see nothing but smiles.

Alice and Jasper speak only for a minute before Alice and Bella are running towards each other happily. They go and sit on the couch laughing happily. I'm so rapt in the girls I don't hear Jasper aproach.

"Their so cute."

"That they are."

"We'll have to come up with a play schedule."

"I hate to say it, but we may have to limit their time together."

"Not may, we will."


	11. Chapter 11

Posting Spree! 2 Reviews and I'll give you two chapters!

* * *

Soon I am informed that the entire family has gathered for the introduction of our new members. I prepare the couples for the walk. I take Bellas hand in mine and escort her up the back stairs and across the hall to the grand entrance. I stand at the top of the stairs Bella's hand in mine. I look out to my family, all with happy smiles on their faces.

"Welcome Cullens, today we are introducing many new mates to our fold. These were once part of a seperate family and now they are Cullens!"

I introduce each couple as they descend the stairs. Once they begin to greet everyone Bella and I follow. After everyone has been greeted we retreat to the dinning room for a large lunch. Bella sits anxiously beside me mmaking faces at Alice across the table. Jasper was intially entertained but soon became annoyed by the never ending jokes. I can see his patience wearing thin. We finish dinner and all prepare to go our seperate ways when Bella pulls on my arm.

"Daddy can I play with Alice?"

I look to Jasper and see a scowl on his face. Alice looks up at him with needy little eyes. "Daddy can I?"

I for one would have broke, but Jasper's face twists in frustraition. He motions Bella over and looks down at the girls. I stand by him expecting a yes, and a few rules,; instead I get an unexpected suprise.

"No, you girls will never be playing together. Alice is mine, not yours Bella."

I see tears form in their little eyes. Jasper grabs Alice and pulls her away, leading her off. Bella runs to me and burries her tiny head in my chest. I hold her, as shocked as she. Jasper needs a little guidance persay. If he wasn't my brother he would be getting what I like to call a mobster's readjustment.

"Bella, love run off to your room I will take care of it."

She scurries off and I head up to Jasper and Alice's suite. He chose to only have one room, but we also built a playroom for the girls. I knocked on the door and walked in to find Alice crying on the bed and Jasper pacing across the room.

"Alice, go play with Bella. Go down the hall, past the stairs then count six doors on the right. Bella will be in there."

Alice runs off and I turn to my brother.

"What were you thinking?"

"I, I Wasn't. I was just so frustrated. I have already fallen so hard for my little girl and then I see that she doesn't want to be with me. She want's Bella."

"Brother you must understand that Bella and Alice have always been together. If you allow them some time together they will balance each other out."

"I see that now."

"This is what we will do. The playroom for all of the girls is finished. The girls can spend time together in there. We both need to get back to business, so while we are gone they can spend time there. When we are home they must be with us."

"Makes perfect sense, brother. Today I will give them. We can show them the playroom."

"Lets go get our babies, brother."

Jasper and I head to my suite to find Bella and Alice playing dolls. Jasper is the first to speak.

"Girls I am very sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Both girls jump up and hug Jasper. I smile seeing Bella pull away quickly, and saying only Jasper. I am so proud of her, she's learning. I pause for a moment and then smile down at the two lovelies.

"We have a suprise for you two. A room where you can play while we are away."

The girls giggle and laugh as they follow me and Jasper down to the playroom. I open the room with a wide smile.

The girls gasp in suprise.

.com

Misstoria Fanfiction on Facebook


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews! Special chapter 1 of 2

* * *

Bella's eyes were filled with child like wonder as she looked around her princess playroom. The room was painted the palest of pinks and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling. Over stuffed chairs and fancy dolls litered the room, but the centerpiece was fixed against the back wall. A two story castle sat agaisnt the wall. A winding staircase led to the turreted top, and a winding slide provided a way down. Underneath a plus couch was covered in pink pillows. The turrets became lighted book cases filled with stuffed bears and expensive music boxes. The girls looked around in awe.

The beautiful place was Jasper's idea. He wanted the girls; Emily, Alice, Bree, and Bella; to have a safe place to play. We had also ordered a grand outdoor play set to be installed by the end of the month. This way the girls had everything they needed to stay home and have fun. No one wanted their girl to leave the compound. The fear of murder was always in the back of a mobster's mind.

We left the girls to get aquainted with their new space. As we headed away from the play room I saw Sam and Diego leading their little ones there. Everything seemed to be fitting together perfectly. Bella seemed happy in her new life, and that was all that mattered.

I was just reaching my downstairs office when my phone rang. It was Casius, one of Aro's men. The shipment we delivered had been compromised. If my men didn't take action the feds would be on to us for sure. This would be a full call out. I called for all my men that remained in the house, directing them towards Twilight. Twilight was a big club up on Main Street, and our families meeting place. With Bella's arriving I hadn't been in a few days.

I sent the men there to wait on me and then I went to check on Bella. Jasper went with me, wanting to say goodbye to his princess. I saw Bella playing with Alice on the top of their new princess castle.

"Bella princess, come down here."

She came down the slide, a smile on her face. She ran towards me, jumping into my arms.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hello, Bells. Daddy needs to go take care of something and I won't be back till late. I've arranged for my mother Esme to check in on you girls. You can sleep in here tonight, if you would like."

Bella looks up at me and I see tears begin to pool in her eyes.

"Bella honey, what's wrong?"

She hold tight to me. "I don't want you to leave Daddy, I love you."

I gasp at her confession but quickly recover. I bring her head up to look at me.

"I love you too honey, but Daddy has work to do. If your real good tonight you can pick out some new clothes!"

"Really Daddy?"

"Yes, Baby. Now go play. I love you." I kiss her lips lightly and walk away smiling like the devil.

It's a half hour before I'm in the basement of Twilight with my boys.

"We have a problem. The Volturi shipment has gotten into the wrong hands, and we need to get it back. I know many of you want to be with your girls, but this is life or death. If the Feds intercept that shipment, we're all screwed. Kiss everything you have ever known goobye. Do you understand?"

A sea of "yes, boss" and agreements waft through the air. I hand out assignments, making sure mine is just as dangerous as the rest of my men. My father taught me that if you stand with your men they will protect your life as much as they protect their own. We head out for the dock on which our shipment has been taken. Early intel has shown that four men are surronding the shipment, all are armed with AK's. We load up on weapons, and bulletprrof vests preparing for a serious fire fight.

Splitting into four groups we aproach the dock silently. I lead the first defensive team approaching the men with extreme caution. Each flank leader takes aim and shoots at their target. Two of the four are eliminated immediately. A third man goes down. Only one remains, and he is resillent. Our flank rushes in taking out the last man. Securing our shipment we get the hell out of dodge. It's almost 7 am before I am back at the house.

I had cleaned up in my office at Twilight, so I wouldn't risk Bella seeing me a bloody mess. I tip toe into the playroom, and up to the bed. I only see Alice, Bree, and Emily; no Bella. Quickly I rush out and down the hall to our suite. I open the door and am suprised to find Bella in the middle of my bed. Quietly I take off my shoes and crawl into bed next to my baby. Wrapping my arms around her I am finally content. I feel her shift slightly and look up at me with sleepy eyes.

"Daddy!"

"Hi honey, what are you doing in here?"

"It smells like you."

I pull her close to me. "O, Love I missed you. Now go back to sleep."

"Night Daddy."

I smile, "Night Baby."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Bella and I got up early. We spent the morning holed up in bed watching some animated movie. Bella laid with her little head on my chest and I finally felt at home. When she nuzzeled into me I knew that I was complete. My little girl made me feel for the first time in years. I was finally home. Thoughts raced through my mind.

My phone's obnoxious ringing pulled me from my self reverie. I answered and was greeted by the gateman announcing the arrival of a stylist and her crew. I had arranged for Charolette Nomad to come and allow the girls to choice some clothing. I sent Bella off to get dressed and went to greet the young woman.

Charolette Nomad was well known in the mob world. Her father was the boss of the Nomad Mob, an elite group based in Chicago. Charolette prefered New York. As part of our alliance with Chicago Miss. Nomad was under our protection. She also happened to be a fantastic designer who handled clothing for the entire Cullen Clan. Today she will be helping all of the girls pick out new wardrobes.

I lead Bella down to Miss. Nomad and introduce them. Soon Bella is lost in racks of pastels and elegant fabrics. I turn around and leave Bella to her shopping.

* * *

BELLA POV

All of the dresses were so pretty! Daddy said I could have anything I wanted. It was really fun. Alice even gets to pick out pretty clothes with me. Miss. Char helps me pick out lots of pretty dresses Daddy will like, I even got this stuff that Char calls Langery (Lingerie). Daddy will be so happy!

I had lots of fun until Rosalie came in. She's so mean, I accidently bumped into her and she got really mad.

"Bella, you little whore always have to act like a baby. Awww, don't cry little slut."

She was so mean! I ran away to my daddy and told her what happened and he was really mad! He even said that Rosalie was grounded.


	14. Chapter 14

After the prologue in this chapter the *Week Before* section is three months after the last chapter.

To Ashley, my insane but amazing best friend

* * *

Edward POV

It's three am, and my eyes haven't dared close. I pace back and forth in front of Bella's room, her sobs still streaming through the door. I feel like the whole world is falling around me, I screwed up and my baby girl will never forgive me.

* * *

*A Week Before*

Bella has been with me for three months now and everything seems to be going on well. I've tried my best to keep a distance from her, never coming closer than an ocasional kiss or holding her at night. After Emmett handeled the Rosalie situation everything has gone well. Bella hasn't been defiant in the slightest.

We have settled into a easy routine. Whoever gets up first wakes the other. We dress and eat breakfast. Most mornings I send Bella to the play room and I go off to work. I try my best to arrive home at a decent hour so we can eat together. The weekends varie but most of the time we hang out with my families.

Bella seems to have adjusted very well. Most of the time she is my perfect little girl, but sometimes she acts her age. It's as if once she felt accepted she opened herself up. She's perfectly capable of growing up for hours at a time, but chooses to remain my princess. Sometimes I wish she would just grow up, being Daddy is so hard sometimes.

I love my Bella, but I would also love it if for once I didn't have to consider her. I want to let go, I want to make the next move; but I also know that Bella isn't ready for that. Some nights I want nothing more than to pull her into my bed but I won't. I can't take the risk of hurting my girl and making her lose faith in me.

After a long day of meetings I head home to find Bella tucked away in her bed. I take a shower and then go to bed. In the morning Bella is already up and off somewhere. I'm started to get agravated. Bella is always off with Alice.

After getting ready I head down to the playroom. I knock on the door.

"Bella?" I walk into the room to see Alice and Bella sitting on the top of their castle. I call her name and motion her down but she simply looks at me and turns away.

"Isabella Marie, get down here now!"

She scoffs and comes down the steps standing before me with her hand on her hip. "What daddy?"

"Bella, are you being sarcastic?"

"No, Daddy," she says as she looks down at her toes.

"Bella I am going off to meet the boys, but I'll be home by 5."

"No, Daddy Alice and I are watching all the Cinderella movies!"

"Fine, Bella do what you want!"

I stomp away more than agravate at Bella. I've spent three months pent up and frustrated just to make her happy and she repays me with running off. I head downstairs and directly into my car. I insturct the driver to take me to the club house. I spend the day planing out varies deals and sipping old scotch. A small issue errupts with a small time dealer and I spend the night working out a few issues. Soon enough it's the next morning and I'm more than tired. I glance down at my phone and notice that Bella hasn't even text me using the phone I gave her. I pick my phone up and throw it in a fit of anger. I make my way to my office and flop onto my cracked leather couch.

My nap is anything but restful, I keep imagining taking Bella seven ways to Sunday. I know those dreams are going nowhere anytime soon. I get up and move slowly an uncomfortable situation arising between my legs. I take a shower and attempt to aliviate the issue but am instead more frustrated than before.

I head out to the bar I own to check on the profits. It's all boring numbers until I see a small brunette walk into the club. She's wearing a tiny dress and tall heels, my type. I approach her and buy her a drink. At some point she mentions her name but it doesn't really mater. I nick name her my release. We chat before I invite her home. On the short drive we get very heated, but i'm determined to get her in my bed. We stumble up the stairs and into my suite. I don't even contemplate Bella, her daddy needs a little lovin.

Soon enough me and my release are a tangeled pile of limbs across the silk bedsheets. I lay back as she climbs on me. Finally I'll get to have a little fun. Within minutes I have that whore screaming for more. I pull her down to me and distract myself with that pretty mouth. Just as i reach my peak I hear a foreign whimper.

Pulling away from the hoe on top of me I look over to a sleepy Bella with tears in her eyes. Suddenly my future flashes in front of me and I yell at myself for my stupidity. I was tired and frustrated and in the process I betrayed the only one that mattered. I pulled on my boxers and threw the brunette out of my room. I go to Bella's room and knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!"

I wince as she begins to scream and cry, I fucked up bigtime.


	15. Chapter 15

To faaiwys7.

EPOV  
It's been twelve hours since the incident and Bella still remains locked in her room. It wouldn't be hard to break in, but even I in my lowered moral state know better. Her sobs have turned to a low whimper and I know she has finally fallen asleep. Nothing seems to make sense, I betrayed the only girl I had ever cared about because I was impatient. Now she will never forgive me. I do the only thing I can think of, I turn to my mother.

I found Esme in our expansive library reading on her chaise. She looked so young in that light. My mother has always been very beautiful, but sometimes her eyes reveal a sad side of Esme. I sneak behind her and kneel down. When she turns her head towards me I pop up and my mother laughs hysterically.

"Edward, how many times have I told you, sneaking up on people is rude?!"

"but.. Mommm"

"No buts Edward Anthony."

Our giggles soon fade leaving my mom and I smiling happily at each other.

"So Mr. difficult, is there something you need?"

"Mom, I screwed up."

My mom's eyes darken as she sits up, motioning for me to sit next to her. As I sit she turns towards me, resting her hand on mine.

"What's wrong Edward?"  
"Mom, I messed up. I…."

"Son, just tell me I'll help you."

"I was just so frustrated, I didn't want to push Bella. I was with someone else. I met her at the club and brought her home and into my bed."

"Edward…."

"Bella saw us together."

"How is she?"

"This happened about midnight, and she has been locked in her room crying ever sense."

"Edward it's 3 in the afternoon."

"I know mom, I fucked up"

"Yes you did son. I'm not going to try to fix this mess, but I will talk to Bella."

"Thank you mom."

Mom nodded her head in response as she walked out of the room. I fell to my knees and put my face into my hands. Sobs wracked my body as I thought about the mistake I had made. It would be a miracle if Bella ever forgave me.

Esme POV  
I love my children more than the world, but Edward he's gone to far. Bella is a gem, a beautiful shining girl who deserves love and respect. My Edward crushed everything she gave him in his hands. I remember being one of those girls so stuck in the idea of pleasing my daddy, making him happy. I pushed back Esme so I could be the little girl, but soon enough I starting growing into myself. It's was what Carlisle had wanted, and what I needed. His assurance that he loved me was enough to guide me into adulthood. Now, I still like playing the little girl and I will always love Disney movies, but I'm Esme now.

I fear that Bella will never get to grow up. Once your trust is crushed its so very hard to trust again, especially when your in such a fragile state. With every step I get closer to Bella, and with every step I send up prayer hoping that she can still be whole. If not, so help me God, my Edward won't be mine anymore.

I walk through his suite and knock on Bella's door. I hear her sniffling.

"Bella dear, it's mama Esme."

I hear small feet thud against the ground until the knob begins to wiggle. I'm greeted by a harrowing sight. Bella's hair is ratty and tangled, her face a puffy red. Tears still slid down her cheeks. She is a mess.

"O Bella," I say as I pull her tightly into my arms. I hold her for a few moments, allowing myself to gain composure. I lead her to sit on the unkempt bed and turn to face her.

"Honey, are you alright?"

"He…Dadddy…. He… doesn't…..want…..love…..me."

"O honey, of course he loves you."

Her small eyes look down to the floor. "He …isn't home…. Daddy gets…mad. I….saw… him…. And….a girl…. He hates….me. I….hate….him. I'm big…. He can touch…mee… he doesn't….want to."

"Bella, love he does want and care for you. I understand, I was like you once."

"Really?"

"O yes darling, I was once a little girl. I know that more than anything you want to scream and yell, but you hear that voice telling you to be a baby girl. You think that since he won't touch you, that because he touched someone else your not worthy. I understand Bella. I know that you love to be a little girl, but at times like this you need to grow up for a moment. So Bella, wipe your eyes and tell me how you feel."

She looks at me with a confused look in her eyes, but she finally looks up and wipes her tears from her face.  
"I like being little, but I'm so mad. He looks at me like some baby, he won't even let me sleep with him most nights. He comes home and expects me to be waiting like a puppy. When I want to just be alone, or with the girls I'm treated like I have no feelings. I like acting little, and I like putting myself in that mindset, but I hate being put down. Then I get awoken by some whore on dadd.. Edward. I just can't Esme, I can't be a toy. Even if it means leaving, and turning my back on everyone I can't do this."

"I'm proud of you Bella. It's okay to enjoy being the little girl, but I understand your need for respect. I also…."

Suddenly I was cut off by Edward.

"O my baby Bella, im so sorry. Was it scary for you? I love you little girl, I just had to do something grown up…."

Bella's face turns red in anger and suddenly she stands throwing back the blankets.

"Edward, I enjoy being your little girl. However, I'm not 5 I know what you were doing."

"O baby girl, I'm sorry. Please sit down and daddy will tell you everything."

"GET OUT! Edward, Get out of my life. I HATE YOU! You expect me to just forgive you. I won't, I can't."

A look of despair crossed Edward's face. He fell to his knees and tears came to his eyes. "Please love!?"

I stood up and took a step back, expecting her reaction.

"Daddy, I'M LEAVING!"

Suddenly Bella was grabbing a pink bag and storming out of the room. At that moment I glanced over to see Edward picking up his phone.

"Demetri, she's coming for the door. Detain her and lock her up in the guest rooms. She will not be leaving me, ever."


	16. Chapter 16

EPOV

It broke my heart to see my little girl so upset. When I came into her room I was expecting to console a crying Bella. To my suprise she had changed in a matter of hours. Her once bowed head held straight and her eyes pierced into me. Her outburst hurt me more than anything. I knew I had violated her trust, but in that moment I knew I broke a part of Bella's heart. When she grabbed her bag and ran everything changed. Every moment I have ever had with my girl flashed before my eyes. She was perfect and I had ruined it. I couldn't lose her no matter the price. In anger I picked up the phone and said the only words that made sense to me .

"Demetri, she's coming for the door. Detain her and lock her up in the guest rooms. She will not be leaving me, ever."

I felt so empty in that second, but I told myself that the only choice was to make her stay. I was about to end the call when I heard my mother's voice.

"Edward, let her go."

"Mom, I can't..."

"Let her go and have Demetri follow quietly behind."

I knew that if I made Bella stay she would hate me forever.

"Demetri, scratch that. Follow Bella, she can't get too far without a car. Don't let her know you are there."

"Yes sir."

I ended the call and looked at the floor, suddenly feeling horrible. My mother came towards me resting her hand on my shoulder.

"Son, you can't treat her like a servant. You may not admit it, but you love that girl. Let her go, eventually she will tire and you will go the her. It won't be easy, she may refuse to come home with you. If that is the case you will let it be. Place her in one of the condos, give her a driver, a bodyguard, and an unlimited bank account. Then you woo her."

"What are you saying mom? I wait untill she is so tired she can't walk, then I walk in like a white knight. If she still can't accept me, I let her go?"

"No son, you don't let her go. You give her the space she needs. Take care of her and appoligize till your tongue hurts. Excuse the french, but son you fucked up big time and Bella isn't one of your whores. You can't play with her heart."

I fell to the floors crying like a baby. "What if she never forgives me mom? I just want my baby girl back!"

"Son, you may never get your baby girl back. If I wouldn't of talked to her she would never of grown up. Bella would always be a little doll. When the rest of the girls grow into themselves she would have stayed the same. In twenty years she would play with your nieces and nephews. In forty she would be a mess. If she would have clung to her little girl side she would never have children of her own. Her delicate tempermant could not handle it. Edward I had to bring her out of that shell. She may never be your little girl again, but she does have a future with or without you. You must make the choice. Will you grovel and beg or lose your Bella?"

"Thank you mom, for everything. Thank you for saving my girl. I will do whatever it takes to win her back."

* * *

Did you really think I'd have him lock her up?


	17. Chapter 17

BELLAS SIDE OF THE STORY

I...it...He's stupid! I love da...him. He...hurt...me. I..I... 't...know.

Bella's feet pounded the concrete as she dashed out of the house and down the drive. The words in her head were making no sense. She was battling with herself. One moment, like when she told Edward off, she was Bella Swan 18. In the next second she was his baby girl. No matter what she did everything battled in her brain. The sun set on the horizon as Bella followed the drive out to the road. Supprisingly the gates were opened and she slipped out unnoticed. She began to following the twisting road hoping to make her way, somewhere.

Dad...Charlie...I'll call Charlie. He will hate me. I...can...I...don't...want to go back. He...Dadddy... I ... need... him.

Bella fell to her knees on a soft moss carpet. Her inner battle raged on when she felt electricity run through her. She looked up into the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Edward."

"My beautiful Bella."

She doesn't think twice when she allows Edward to pick her up and place her in the car.

"Bella, I'm giving you a choice. I did something horrible, and I deserve your reaction. I will not make you stay. I would love for you to come home with me, but I will also give you another option. I own a apartment building and I have my personal apartment there. You are welcome to stay there. I will take care of everything clothes, food, spending money, and I'll have the maid come in full time."

I...He...I am Bella Swan. I don't have to fight with myself. I am 18, but I like being a little girl. I love Edward, but right now I'm pissed. I want to go home and climb in bed with daddy, but I won't. Finally I understand who I am, I need to think about that.

I looked up into his eyes and said the only answer that made sense "The apartment sounds good, but I want to go to college."

Chapter End Notes:

This chapter was very hard for me to write. I know it felt very jumpy but I wanted to illustrate Bella's inner battle. I hope you enjoy. Please ask any questions that will help clarify.


	18. Chapter 18

EDWARD POV

"The apartment sounds good, but I want to go to college."

My mind reeled, did she not want me? Does college mean she wants to get away? She's came into herself, but will I get my baby girl back? Why the fuck did I screw up?

I gingerly placed Bella beside me and put my hand in hers, hoping she wouldn't pull away. I told the driver to head towards the apartments and I leaned back against the seat. My apartment was on the top floor of a building I owned. All apartments floor 10-19 belonged to men on my crew. The bottom 8 were residential floors and the first had a couple little shops and restaurants. My favorite floor by far was 20. All of my immediate relatives owned an apartment. Before the house we all lived here together. We kept the apartments for when one of was needed in town, or just needed to get would be happy in the one bedroom apartment, and that is all that I wanted.

"Bella love, you mentioned college?"

"Yes, I want to go."

"You never told me that before..."

"Of course didn't, I was too busy being your baby girl. I was worried about what you wanted and needed. I waited for you for months. I begged to just sleep with you, and you would banish me to my room. The night that you brought your slut home, I was going to beg to sleep with you. I was going to try to push you. Aro told me that if we weren't.. intimate.. by six months he would take me away. We are getting awful close to six months. I didn't want to leave, but I was also confused. I understand I'm an obligation to you, but you could have told me that, before I got my hopes up."

"Oh, Bells." I go to hold her, but she scoots all the way to the door.

"I'm so sorry my love, I never knew. I didn't want to push you. I saw my delicate little girl and I never wanted you to think of me as some creep. I knew if you slept with me one night I would slip, and go to far. Aro should have never said that to you, and we will discuss that. Bella I don't want you to leave, I want you here. Bella I love you. Daddy loves you. I can't live without you."

"I love you too daddy, but I still can't forgive you."

"I understand love."

The car pulls up to my building and I help Bella out of the car. We head inside and I inform my manager that Bella will staying in my apartment for further notice. I lead her upstairs and open the door. I show her to the kitchen table. Mom works fast. On the table were Bella's ID, two credit cards, house keys, even some cash.

"Mom has already stocked your closet and the maid has the fridge full. Even if you said you wanted to go home I was going to bring you her to get away at some point. I will have a college consultant meet with you in a couple days. Don't worry about money it's covered. There is a cell on the counter and all of the important numbers are in there. If you go out please call speed dial 2, it is you body guard. With my profession you just have to stick with him."

"Thank you Edward, truly."

"I wish you well love. When your ready I'm speed dial one. My mother would like to stop by and see you tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Absolutely."

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you Edward."

* * *

What you think?


End file.
